


Remember Me

by Jacksonofabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, First Date, Getting Together, M/M, Some angst, Sorta slow burn?, a lot of fluff, concussion, i dont know how to tag stuff, mostly them being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou loses his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyou woke up on the side of the road, dazed and confused without any idea of where he was or how he’d gotten there. 

Or who he was.

A bike was lying on its side near him, the front wheel twisted. He frowned up at the steep incline where the road was, wondering if someone had ridden over the edge. That would be pretty bad.

He shivered in the light rain, realizing he was completely drenched. Something sticky was covering one side of his forehead and dripped onto his cheek. Shouyou climbed back up to the road, looking both ways. Neither appealed to him so he went left.

It was late afternoon he guessed, though the thick layer of clouds made it hard to guess. After what seemed like ages of walking he came into town. The streets were desolate, probably because of the rain. 

Ahead of him a door opened and tall, dark haired boy stepped out, carrying a bag of food and struggling with an umbrella. His deep blue eyes looked up to glare at the memoryless boy. 

“Shouyou?” It came out as a shaky whisper as the food and umbrella hit the ground. 

He looked behind him, wondering who Shouyou was. THere was no one behind him.

“Hinata Shouyou, you dumbass!” The boy was shouting at him. “What the hell happened to you?” He grabbed the short ginger, one hand cupping his face as he looked over his face with concerned eyes. 

“Who’s Shouyou?”

The dark haired boy was getting angry now. “What the fuck, Hinata? Don’t joke around. This isn’t funny!”

He had opened his mouth to say he wasn’t joking when a tall, blond man stepped out of the shop. “Kageyama, stop making such a-” He broke off when he spotted the source of Kageyama’s distress. “Oh, God.”

“What?” The amnesiac asked, terribly confused with a pounding headache. “Who’s Shouyou? Who are you?”

“Bring him inside,” the man said. “He’s got to be freezing by now. I’m calling Takeda.”

“He needs to go to a hospital,” Kageyama argued, ushering the shorter into the store. He stripped off his own jacket and wrapped it around the shivering boy, hugging him for good measure.

“His parents need to know.” The man was dialing the phone. “We’ll take him there in a second.”

“Who’s Shouyou?” He asked again. He was starting to feel sleepy now that he was warming up. 

“You are, dumbass.” Kageyama pressed his forehead against the shorter’s. “Your name is Hinata Shouyou. You go to Karasuno High School where you play volleyball. You want to be the ace like the ‘Little Giant.’ You’re always there when I toss to you. Always. Don’t you remember?”

“No.” He paused thinking. “So we’re friends? Good friends?”

Kageyama pulled him closer, resting his chin on Hinata’s head. “You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had.”

“They why’d you call me dumbass?”

“Because I love you, dumbass.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, an image surfaced: Kageyama smiling widely, fire blazing in his eyes. They had just done something incredible together. “I love you too Tobio.”


	2. Hospital

“Where are we going, Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

They were sitting in the backseat of Ukai’s car, driving rather hazardously to the hospital. Hinata was nestled into Kageyama’s side, head resting on his shoulder.

“The hospital, dumbass.” He brushed a lock of still damp hair out of the shorter’s eyes. “We need to get you checked out.”

“Why?” he whined, burying his nose in the warmth of the setter’s shirt. “I feel fine. I just wanna sleep.”

“Oi, keep him awake, Kageyama,” Ukai ordered from the front seat.  
He sighed, pushing Hinata to sit upright. “You can sleep later, okay? Stay awake for a little while longer.” Hinata pouted and all Kageyama wanted to do was kiss him.

They soon arrived at the hospital and were ushered into an examination room by a nurse who quickly ran down a list of questions for Hinata before telling them a doctor would be in to see him soon and leaving. Ukai followed her to wait for Hinata’s parents in the waiting room. 

Hinata’s leg bounced nervously as they waited. He was certainly more awake now. “What’s going to happen when the doctor comes? He’s not going to poke me with a bunch of needles is he?” His hand squeezed Kageyama’s tightly. 

“You’ll be okay, Hinata. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“You’re going to stay with me right?” The short middle blocker looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Say you’ll stay, Kageyama.”

“I’ll stay.” What else could he say with Hinata looking at him like that?

Hinata smiled, visibly relaxing. “Good.”

“Hinata?” Kageyama started. “Ba-back at the store, when we were talking you said something and-”

Brown eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah!” His expression fell suddenly. “I- I didn’t call you by the wrong name did I?”

“What?”

“I called you Tobio. Isn’t that what you meant? I remembered you, or at least I think I did, and I called you Tobio.” Hinata peeked up at him. “Was I wrong?”

“No. No you were right.” Kageyama had to look away. “I meant when you said-”

The door opened and a stern faced man walked in. “Hinata Shouyou?” 

“That’s me.” Hinata looked nervous all over again. Kageyama squeezed his hand to remind him he was still there.

“Would you mind leaving us then?” The doctor asked Kageyama.

Hinata’s grip on his hand tightened. “No, no. Kageyama has to stay. Please.”

The doctor looked from one to the other and back again and sighed. “As you wish.” He began examining Hinata, shining a light in his eyes and asking him questions. He cleaned the cut on his forehead, which luckily wasn’t too and bandaged it. 

“Well, there isn’t anything broken, which is good. You have a mild concussion, but only rest can help with that.”

“What about the amnesia?” Kageyama asked. 

“That’ll go away in the next few hours. Try not to strain your mind too much trying to remember. It’ll come back naturally.”

There was a soft knock on the door. After being told to come in, a short, petite woman came in. Her eyes immediately found Hinata and she quickly enveloped him in a hug. “Oh, Shouyou we were so worried when you didn’t come home. And then the teacher called and -Oh, my little baby!”

Hinata looked to Kageyama for help. “Um.. hi?”

His mother pulled back, looking at him in confusion. “He has amnesia,” Kageyama blurted out. “The doctor said his memory’ll come back in the next few hours.”

She smiled brightly, the same one Hinata sometimes gave him after a perfect toss. “Oh, thank you. You’re one of his friends from school, aren’t you?”

“I’m Kageyama Tobio. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” He bowed. 

“Kageyama?” She frowned from a moment. “Aren’t you the one Shouyou has been competing with so much? His rival?”

He scratched the back of his head. “Ah, well. We’re teammates now so…”

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much for taking care of him.” She turned back to Shouyou. “C’mon, Shouyou let’s get you home.”

Hinata didn’t move. “Kageyama’s coming too, right?” He turned to the dark haired setter. “You said you’d stay with me.”

Kageyama awkwardly glanced at Hinata’s mother. She smiled. “If it’s alright with you. It’ll put him more at ease, I think.”


	3. Staying the Night

An hour later found Kageyama Tobio sitting on Hinata’s bed, overnight bag at his feet. His parents had been all too eager to let him stay over, loudly repeating how proud they were that their son had finally made a friend.

Hinata walked back in wearing an oversized shirt that hung halfway to his thighs with shorts that just barely reached past that. He smiled at Kageyama. “My room’s so cool, isn’t it?”

It was very Hinata to say the least. Volleyball posters covered the wall. Manga and volleyball magazines were strewn everywhere, as well as various clothes and games. It was loud and chaotic, just like the ginger haired boy. 

“Yeah, sure.” Kageyama stiffened when Hinata crawled onto the bed next to him. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

Hinata nodded, yawning sleepily. “Yeah. I’m just tired. I can sleep now, right?”

The setter stood, nodding. “Of course. If you need anything, I’ll be right here.” He sat down on the futon Hinata’s mother had laid out for him. 

Hinata turned the light off, sending them both into darkness. “Tobio?” The decoy said after several long minutes of silence. Kageyama hummed to let him know he was listening. “Thanks for being here with me. And, you know, just staying with me. It’s really nice of you.”

Kageyama felt his mouth shift into a smile despite his attempt to stop it. “No problem, Shouyou. You’ve been there for me more times than I can count. This- this is just the start of repaying you.”

There wasn’t a response for a few moments and Kageyama thought the other had fallen asleep. “So you’re basically my slave? If you’re so indebted to me. You have to do everything I say?”

“Shut up and go to sleep, dumbass Hinata.” Kageyama rolled over, shutting his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Tobio.”

“Goodnight, Shouyou.”

 

Why am I so warm? Kageyama thought drowsily. And heavy? He blinked his eyes open and looked down at his chest. The view was obstructed by a mass of orange hair. 

Oh, right. He’d stayed the night over at Hinata’s. But he was sure that they’d fallen asleep in separate beds. Had Hinata fallen onto him? Kageyama couldn’t really be surprised at that.

The short spiker wiggled, nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s chest. “Tobio,” he murmured.

Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat. He covered his mouth the hand Hinata wasn’t laying on, face burning. Damn it, he really needed to get this crush or whatever it was under control. The thought of Hinata finding out, of looking at him in disgust, never playing volleyball with him again, He couldn’t handle it.

Hinata shifted again, moving farther onto Kageyama. “I love you too, dumbass.” Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. Maybe, just maybe, Hinata could return his feelings. For a moment, the setter let himself indulge in fantasies where he could touch and hold Shouyou the way he wanted.

He was brought back to reality by Hinata slowly lifting his head, eyes blinking slowly. The decoy smiled, brilliant as the sun and blinding at this time of day. “Good morning, Kageyama!”

“You’re laying on my arm, dumbass,” is what slipped out of Kageyama’s mouth. Annoyed at himself (he didn’t mean to be such a dick, honest), he tried to sit up, moving his arm that was trapped under Hinata. His fingers brushed something warm and hard. 

Hinata leapt up with a squeak. “Bathroom!” he shouted, fleeing the room before Kageyama could figure out what was happening. 

“Oh, my God,” the setter whispered to the empty room. He rolled over, burying his face in a pillow that had fallen from Hinata’s bed. “Oh my God.” 

Waking up hard wasn’t anything shocking and he must’ve at least acknowledged that Hinata would as well, but actually touching it.. He was going to die. This was the end of Kageyama Tobio, genius setter and idiot in love. 

He groane, belatedly noticing the pillow currently suffocating him smelled of Hinata’s fruity shampoo.


	4. Breakfast

After several minutes despairing over his sorry emotional state, Kageyama got up, deciding to change before Hinata came back. He was pulling his shirt over his head just as the door burst open, a gleeful Hinata practically exploding into the room.

“Kageyama, I remember! I remember everything!” He leapt onto the setter, giggling against his chest. “Well, most of everything. Something’s are still fuzzy.”

Kageyama smiled, awkward and stiff as per usual. Why did Hinata have to be so casual about touching people? “That’s really great, Hinata?”

Hinata pulled back, beaming. “My mom’s making pancakes for breakfast. C’mon.” He dragged the setter to the kitchen where a little girl with the same fiery orange hair was digging into a pancake at the table where two plates had already been set out for them. Hinata’s mother was in front of the stove, watching as another of the pancakes was cooking.

“Morning, boys,” she greeted them, flipping the pancake. “How are you feeling this morning, sweetie?” she asked as she placed a plate with a stack of golden pancakes down in front of them while feeling his forehead with her other hand. 

“A lot better!” Hinata piled a couple onto his plate, drowning them in syrup while Kageyama hesitantly grabbed one for himself under the curious gaze of Hinata’s little sister. “I don’t really remember yesterday much though. I wish I knew what happened to my bike.”

He probably doesn’t remember saying his loves me. Or me telling him. Kageyama frowned at his pancake, trying to figure out if that was a good or a bad thing.

“You remember me, right, Onii-chan?” the little girl asked.

Hinata laughed, reaching over to ruffle her hair. “Of course, I do, Natsu. How could I forget my favorite girl in the whole world?”

She giggled and it could almost make Kageyama believe not all children were evil incarnate. “We were really worried about you when you didn’t come home. Right, Mom?”

“You’re so cute. But you know I can handle anything right?” He grinned while flexing, making Natsu laugh harder. Kageyama couldn’t help the tiny smile that formed on his lips, though he hid it behind his hand. He spent the rest of breakfast in silence, watching and smiling at the two Hinata siblings.

The boys returned to Hinata’s bedroom afterwards while his mother drove Natsu to a friends for a party. Hinata flopped onto his bed, which creaked from the countless times he’s done it before.”So, wanna play some video games? I have this really cool one that Kenma recommended.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to avoid looking at screens and stuff? Since you have a concussion and all.”

Hinata pouted. “Then what am I supposed to do until it goes away? Read?”

“I think you can’t do that either.” Kageyama sat at the desk chair, glancing at the half done assignments littering the surface. “And volleyball is out too.”

The ginger haired boy looked like he’d been slapped. “No volleyball? Kageyama, what if I don’t get better before the Spring Tournament? What if I can’t play and we lose because of me?” He pulled his legs into his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He looked so vulnerable and tiny. 

Kageyama sat down beside him, awkwardly patting his shoulder. “I-I’m sure if you don’t strain yourself too much, you’ll be fine in time for the tournament. For now you just need to focus on getting better.”

“You think so?” He looked up at the setter, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Hinata looked terribly cute and precious and it was too much for poor Tobio. He found himself leaning in, eyes lowering to stare at the soft pink lips.

And then the entire Karasuno volleyball club flooded into the room.


	5. Visitors

“Shouyou!” Noya shouted, rushing to embrace the small first year, ruffling his hair. “How are you feeling?”  
“Don’t crowd him!” Sugawara scolded. “Honestly, we shouldn’t all visit at once. He needs to rest.”  
Tanaka and Noya had pulled hinata off the bed, bombarding him with questions while ruffling his hair. Daichi was scowling at them which was making Asahi begin to tear up where he was half-hiding in the corner. Tsukishima was trying to escape but was being held in place by Yamaguchi.The other three second years were standing off to the side, holding gifts and watching the chaotic scene before him.  
“Guys, guys, please.” Suga was desperately trying to regain control. He frowned, one hand settling on his hip while the other was raised to his lips. A sharp whistle brought all their attention to im. He smiled, all purity and flowers again. “Now, how about we all have a seat and be orderly about this for once?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tanaka asked.  
Suga kept smiling, perfectly happy. “It means shut up and sit down or I will make you.”  
They were all sitting at record speed. “I didn’t know Suga-san could be so scary,” Hinata whispered to Kageyama. He’d returned to sitting next to the setter on the bed. “He really is like a mom.”  
“Um,” Ennoshita spoke up. “We actually only came to drop off these.” The second years lifted up three rather large boxes. “They’re from my mom. She likes to bake and when she heard you were in the hospital, she told me to give them to you. And we’d love to stay, but we kinda already had plans and like Suga-san said you shouldn’t have too many visitors…”  
“It’s okay,” Hinata smiled cheerily, waving as the three left the room. “Have fun!”  
“Anyways, tell us what happened!” Tanaka and Noya half-shouted.  
It was mostly Kageyama who told the story as it was all quite blurry t Hinata. “He should be fine for the Spring Tournament,” he finished.   
“But until then no volleyball,” Hinata bemoaned, pouting. “I’m gonna be so bored.”  
Noya leapt to his feet. “Don’t worry, Shouyou. Your reliable sempai will help keep you entertained. I’ll teach you all I know about girls and romance.”  
“That’d take about five minutes,” Suga said, cheerily as Daichi pulled him back down. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do. Don’t worry, Hinata.” He smirked, lowering his voice. “But if you do get bored, I can teach you about romance.”  
“How much more could you know than us?” Tanaka asked.   
“Have either of you ever dated anyone?”  
“Um…”  
“Well..”  
“Have you, Sempai?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima had given up on escaping an was sitting in the corner with his headphones on, ignoring everyone.   
“I am right now.”  
“Wow! So cool!” Hinata shouted.   
The second years looked stunned. “Do we know her?”  
“Probably.”  
“Is she pretty?” Hinata asked, eyes sparkling.  
Suga glanced at Daichi. “Gorgeous.”


	6. Games

The conversation moved away from romance after that, much to Kageyama’s relief. Tanaka pulled a deck of cards from somewhere and they spent an hour playing. It was loud and busy and easy for the young setter to blend into the background. 

He knew he was probably staring too intensely at Hinata for too long, but times ere he could get away with it were few and far between. Hinata glanced over his shoulder then, beaming at him. His heart leapt to his throat and he tried to pretend he hadn’t been staring.

“Kageyama, come play with us!” The smaller didn’t give him a choice before dragging him off the bed and into the circle they’d created on the floor.

“I don’t really know how to,” Kageyama said, trying to escape. 

Hinata kept him in place. “I’ll teach you.” He ran through the  rules at the speed of light. “Got it, Kageyama?”

He was still smiling at full force and it was messing with head. “Got it.”

Unsurprisingly, he lost. Many times.

“You really suck at this, Kageyama,” Hinata noted after what felt like their hundredth game. (Yamaguchi won most of them and no one saw that coming except for Tsukishima.) “Aren’t you good at anything besides volleyball?”

“Of course I am, dumbass!” His ears were burning while he tried coming up with  _ something _ he was good at.

“Shouting?” Tanaka suggested with a snicker.

“Not insulting though,” Noya giggled. “All he calls Sho is dumbass.”

Tsukishima, having finally lowered his headphones, scoffed. “Being that socially inept must be a talent.”

“No, guys-” Daichi tried to say before a real fight broke out. 

“Milk drinking?” Sugawara said. He shrugged when the captain looked at him in disbelief. “The kid drinks a lot of milk.”

“It’s the secret to being tall,” Yamaguchi said solemnly. “Maybe we should make Hinata and Noya-sempai drink it more.”

“Yamaguchi! Why?” Hinata shouted, distraught with betrayal.

“You got a problem with my height, kid?”

The blond middle blocker pulled Yamaguchi back out of range. “I don’t think there's any hope for the two of you anyways.”

“Alright, that’s enough now,” Daichi commanded. “You’re going to give beardie here a heart attack.” (“Daichi, why?” -Asahi)

Sugawara stood up, stretching. “Actually we should all probably go. Hinata needs his rest.”

Hinata pouted as they all filed out, waving goodbye. Kageyama was alone with him again. The spiker went to investigate what Ennoshita had brought. “Cookies! Kageyama look!”

The cookies were all shaped and decorated with care and skill. There were volleyballs, cartoonish crows, trophies and various other things. 

“Here.” Hinata picked up one of the crows with orange hair that looked suspiciously familiar. He held it out in front of Kageyama’s face and it took a moment for the setter to realize what he wanted. “Eat.”

He ate the cookie. It was delicious.


	7. Chapter 7

A  week had passed before Hinata was given the okay to return to school under the condition that he didn’t read or strain himself. For once, Hinata was excited to go after the intense boredom he’d suffered all week and paid more attention in class than he had all year.

For a while at least.

“Hey, Hinata, you okay?” one of his classmate asked. The hort boy a laying ith hi head on hi dek and eye squeezed hut. A hand touched his shoulder. “Hinata? It’ time for lunch. Aren’t you hungry?”

He opened his eye, wincing at the bright light that seemed to pierce through his head, and slowly got to his feet. “I’m gonna go to the nurse. See you guys later.”

On his way out the door, he bumped into someone. “Oi, dumbass. What’s wrong?” 

“Headache. Going to the nurse.” 

“I’ll take you.” Kageyama grabbed his arm, leading him with surprising gentleness. 

“Oh, here’s his bag!” Another of Hinata’s classmate, a pretty girl with cute pigtails, handed it to Kageyama, blushing and giggling at him. “Take care of shouyou!”

Kageyama scowled as they walked toward the nurse office. “I think she likes you.”

“Mei?” Hinata laughed before wincing. “Why?”

“She seemed concerned about you.” The setter felt his face heat up. “She’s… pretty.”

“Pretty sure she was flirting with you, dumbass.” They had arrived at the nurse’s office only to find that was out. Hinata laid on one of the beds, covering his eyes with his arm. “You don’t know anything about girls, do you?”

The raven haired boy set Hinata’s bag down beside him, glaring at the wall. “You don’t know anything either. I’ve probably gotten confessed to more than you have.”

“I’ve never been confessed to.”

“Oh. sorry.” There was a chair next to the bed and Kageyama sat in it. He really should get back to his classroom soon, but he didn’t want to leave Hinata alone. At least, that’s what he told himself. “It’s really awkward. You’re not missing anything.”

“You turned them all down?” Hinata moved his arm to look at him incredulously before covering it again. “Why?”

“I have volleyball. And I might like someone,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“But a  _ girlfriend,  _ Bakageyama.”

“You should stop talking. You’re going to make your headache worse.” 

Hinata didn’t protest surprisingly. Kageyama watched him relax, breathing  slowly. Cautiously, he reached out a hand and ran it through the soft orange mess.

“Kageyama?”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama's face as burning. “My mom does it when I have a headache.” He kept playing with Hinata’s hair and the spiker smiled. 

“You are a headache, Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the s, w, and x keys don't work anymore, if they are missing, please forgive me. It took forever to type this. I'll get a better one soon


	8. Chapter 8

The nurse kicked him out when she returned, sending him off to class with a warning about skipping. It didn’t matter to Kageyama though. He didn’t hear a single word the teacher said (what else was new?). All his thoughts circled around Hinata. The softness of his hair. THe gentle teasing tone that seemed to leak happiness in his voice. Even his pained expression was cute.

The students around him shifted nervously. They’d never seen Kageyama smile before.

~

Hinata was in the clubroom when he arrived, talking with Sugawara as the third year changed. He smiled when Kageyama walked in, waving before continuing to chatter on about something.

He was halfway through getting changed when the shorter wandered over. (Suga had already left for the gym.) “Hey, Kageyama. You didn’t get in trouble for staying with me, did you? The nurse said she sent you back to class.” He looked worried and Kageyama wanted to squish him so badly.

“No. It’s not like I pay that much attention anyways.” He pulled his shirt over his head, missing the way Hinata’s eyes flicked down to check out his chest and stomach.

“That’s because you’re an idiot,” Hinata laughed. 

“Oi! Don’t pretend you’re better than me.” Kageyama reached out to grab Hinata’s head like usual, only to stop halfway. He ruffled Hinata’s hair awkwardly like he’d seen Sugawara and Daichi do. “Try not to fall too far behind, okay?” he grumbled.

Hinata, after freezing for a few seconds at the unexpected turn of events, beamed at the raven haired boy. “Don’t worry. All the teachers are being really nice and helpful!” His phone chirped. “Ah, I have to go. Practice well okay?”

The middle blocker skipped out of the room, but Kageyama was stuck in a daydream where HInata had kissed his cheek while he said his goodbye. His face slowly turned red. Tanaka and Yamaguchi both noticed, but he didn’t react other than a couple quiet snorts. “Volleyball idiots,” Tsukishima would say later when Yamaguchi told him.

Practice was weird without Hinata and had been all of the previous week. Nishinoya and Tanaka made extra noise while Sugawara smiled and showered them all with compliments in an attempt to make up for Hinata’s absence. Even Tsukishima toned down his teasing, particularly towards Kageyama, but there was still a small, over energetic hole and they all felt it. 

Kageyama had never thought he’d dread volleyball practice, and he didn’t really, but he felt that if Hinata wasn’t there soon, he really might begin to. 

And that scared the shit out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, a few days later as the setter got changed after practice. The old neighbor that had been kindly giving Hinata rides home wasn’t able to pick him up that day, so he had stayed to watch practice while waiting for his mother to finish work. They were the last two in the club room.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything weird to you, did I? I mean, on the day when I lost my memory, when you found me?” Hinata was toying with the hem of his shirt nervously.

_ I love you, too, Tobio.  _ Did Hinata remember saying that? But that would mean he remembered Kageyama’s confession…

“What do you mean, weird?” He had finished putting everything in his bag but took his time rummaging through it so he didn’t have to look at the shorter.

Hinata made one of his odd noises that meant nothing to Kageyama (or most other people). “Like  _ weird  _ weird. Like stuff I wouldn’t normally say.” He cast about for the right words. “Like I want to play tennis. Or I’m going to be a vegetarian. Or- or-”

“I love you?”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide even as the words were coming out of his mouth. _ Shit.  _ Had his brain completely stopped working? But Hinata was an idiot. Maybe he wouldn’t-

“Y-yeah. Something like that. The orange haired boy’s voice had grown small and soft. And closer.

When the setter turned around, there was Hinata in front of him. His cheeks were a pretty shade of pink and his gaze was on the floor. He looking terribly shy and delicate and-

Kageyama was reaching out before he realized it. His brain actually had stopped working. He saw the confusion in Hinata’s eyes as he titled Hinata’s face up and leaned in. He felt the breath hitch in the spiker’s throat as his own did.

Their lips met. Soft. Gentle. Barely more than a brush. Kageyama thought his heart might explode.

He pushed in closer, lips moving in a messy manner. It was his first kiss after all and he hadn’t seen many movies that he could refer to. It was the best feeling he’d ever had even as his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. 

The setter pulled back suddenly, movements jerky as he ran out of the room. Down the steps. Across the school grounds. Down the street. Maybe if he ran fast enough, ran far enough, it wouldn’t hurt so much.

He would quit. One of them would and Hinata deserved to play so much more than he. He had worked so much harder to be able to play. And Kageyama couldn’t let him waste another three years. So he would quit. He loved volleyball, and he loved volleyball. He loved volleyball more with Hinata, and loved Hinata more with volleyball. They had become so intertwined in his head, one couldn’t exist without the other. So he had to quit playing. He had lost both the things he treasured above everything in one stupid moment.

The wind did little to dry his tears and soon Kageyama couldn’t breathe around the lump in his throat. He stumbled to a stop, panting hard and wiping at his eyes.

“Kageyama?” The setter jumped, but it was Sugawara approaching him, not Hinata. THe third year frowned in concern at the state of his kouhai. “Are you okay?”

“Kageyama! Come back!” This time it was Hinata.

The setter panicked, pulling Sugawara with him behind several large bushes, covering his mouth when he started to protest. Hinata ran past, head turning as he searched for the setter he had had such utter faith in.

Kageyama let go of Sgua when he was out of sight. His knees gave way beneath him. Sugawara caught him and held him as he sobbed, only one word being coherent. 

“Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention there would be angst in this? Because lol it might happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kageyama followed Sugawara in a daze, not knowing where they were going, not really caring either. All that mattered to him at that moment was Hinata. His mind was barraging him with endless memories of every time he’d seen Hinata smile, the way his eyes sparkled with determination, the way his back arched when he leapt up to spike one of his perfect tosses.

Tosses that he would never be able to do again.

Tears welled up in his eyes again. The world blurred and the setter tripped on a patch of uneven sidewalk. Suga caught him before he face planted, wiping at Kageyama’s face with his sleeve.

“It’s going to be okay, Tobio-kun. We’ll get everything at all sorted out.” He continued tugging the younger along.

“It’s too late.”

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.” They were entering an unfamiliar house now. Sugawara’s? No, these were photos of- “Daichi! I’m here with Tobio-kun.”

The captain was pulling a shirt over his head as he walked into the entryway where the two were taking off their shoes. “Kageyama? Why?”

Sugawara smiled at him sweetly. “He and Hinata are having a bit of a problem.”

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kageyama stood up and bowed stiffly. He didn’t look up from the ground. His face was swollen and red from crying by then. “I’m resigning from the team.”

The silver haired setter screeched, “What!?”

Daichi’s face barely changed as he stared down at the first year. “Why?”

Kageyama’s nails dug into his palms, trying to stop himself from crying. “I can’t play anymore. I-” Hinata’s shocked face bubbled up again- “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Daichi,” Sugawara scolded. He rubbed Kageyama’s back. “Go make some tea and we’ll all sit down and talk, okay?”

“Daichi crossed his arms, unmoving. “No. I want to know the exact reason. What happened, Kageyama?”

“I-I-” It was getting hard to breathe again. The words were lodged in his throat, threatening to choke him unless they could escape or be swallowed back down. “I kissed him,” he whispered so soft that the other two almost didn’t hear.

Suga and Daichi’s eyes me, surprised. It wasn’t a huge shock that Kageyama had feelings for Hinata. The two spent a lot of time together, and while most of it was arguing, the two third years felt that there was something more than friendship developing between them. They had just expected Hinata to make the first move.

“Him being Hinata?” Daichi clarified. The dark haired boy winced at the name, nodding. More tears were beginning to flow down his cheeks. “What did he say?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Nothing. I ran away before he could. I didn’t  _ mean to.  _ It was an accident. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Sugawara started to guide the crying boy farther into the house to Daichi’s room, giving Daichi a worried glance as he passed.

Daichi sighed as he went to make tea. Would the freak duo’s troubles ever end?

A sudden pounding on the door made im jump. He opened it to find a very distressed, orange haired spiker.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm sorry. From now, I'll try to update on Sundays, but I'm really busy so no promises.


	11. Chapter 11

“Don’t let Kageyama quit volleyball!” Hinata shouted before Daichi could say a word. He paused, looking down at his hands and mumbling I mean, if Kageyama tries to quit.. Please don’t let him.”

“Why would he try to quit?”

Hinata turned as red as his hair. “N-no reason!” He was shouting again. “Just don’t let him, okay?” The tiny first year sprinted away and Daichi had half  mind to tell him not to push himself, but it was already too late.

The captain sighed and closed the door. These first years had far too much energy. His hair was going to turn as gray as Suga’s before they reached graduation. When he entered his room with three cups of tea, Kageyama was crouched by his desk, half hidden while Suga tried to coax him back out.

“Was Hinata here? I thought I heard his voice.” Suga gave up on tugging Kageyama out of his hiding place and took his tea.

“Yeah.” Kageyama looked less tearful and more terrified at the moment. Daichi forced him to take his tea. “He left already, so relax.”

The younger setter took a sip some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “What did he want?”

Daichi studied him for a moment. “He told me not to let you quit the team. You’re very insync.”

“That’s our oddball couple,” Sugawara laughed.

“We’re not a couple.”

“Do you want to be?” The captain asked.

Kageyama flushed, looking down. “We can’t. We’re both guys.”

Suga looked at Daichi questioningly, smiling softly when he nodded. “Daichi and I are dating and we’re both guys.” The first year stared at them, eyes flickering back and forth. Daichi intertwined their fingers and squeezed. “If you really care about Hinata, then gender shouldn’t matter.”

The raven haired boy nodded slowly, understanding. “It doesn’t matter how I feel though. He doesn’t like me. I may not know a  _ lot  _ about relationships, but I know he had to like me back to date.”

“How do you know he doesn’t like you? Sugawara smiled knowingly. “Did you give him the chance to respond?” Kageyama opened his mouth to argue, but shut it and shook his head. His sempai ruffled his hair. “Don’t lose hope just yet, Kageyama-kun. Talk with Hinata. Tonight.”

“I don’t think I c-”

Tonight,” Sugawara repeated firmly. “Think of all the stress you’ve put him through.”

Kageyama stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over a cup. “Thank you for your time and advice, sempais. I’m gonna…” he trailed off heading for the door. 

The sun had just started to set when he left the house. Surely Hinata had already been picked and wasn’t still wandering around looking for him. The setter felt a pang of guilt as he started back towards the school, figuring Hinata might be there (and he’d left his bag.) 

Halfway there as he was passing a playground, a lone figure sitting on a swing caught his eye. As he approached, the boy looked up at him with eyes glimmering with tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, sniffling. 

“What are you doing here, Bakageyama?”


	12. Chapter 12

“I, um,” Kageyama looked away, scratching the back of his neck. What was he supposed to say in situations like this? He should have asked Sugawara first before just rushing out. “Uh, sh-shouldn’t you have gone home already?”

“My mom had some errands to run.” Hinata stood up, putting his hands on his hips while glaring up at the setter. Kageyama couldn’t help but think it was cute and wished the shorter wouldn’t. “Why’d you run away, Kageyama? I was calling for you. Asshole.”

Kageyama forced himself to breathe. “What do you mean ‘why?’ Most people would run if they did...  _ that _ to a teammate.” His face felt like it was on fire. How could Hinata be so calm?”

“Well, if you were going to get all embarrassed about it, then you shouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Hinata rolled his eyes before picking up his bag. He turned to leave. “I’m going back to the school.”

This wasn’t going anything like he had expected. He followed after the orange haired boy. “I didn’t mean to do it,” he argued. “It just sorta happened.”

Hinata snorted. “You really are an idiot, Bakageyama.”

“You’re the idiot here!” The taller grabbed his arm, forcing Hinata to stop and face him. “Don’t you get it? Why I-” He broke off, startled to see Hinata’s eyes watering. “Hinata, what-”

“You’re terrible!” Hinata sprinted away. “You’re a terrible king and I hate you!”

Kageyama stood there for a second, trying to process what had just happened but gave up. He took off after the other. By the time he caught up, they were a tht school. Hinata had stopped, bent over as he panted. “Go away, Kageyama!” he shouted when the other approached. He wiped at his eyes, facing away from Kageyama.”

“Hinata, what the hell?” Kageyama stopped a couple feet away. He forced himself to calm down. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying,” Hinata snapped. The sniffle that followed told a different story. “Who’d cry over a stupid dumbass like you?”

The setter took the last few steps between them, reaching out to touch Hinata’s shoulder. wHen he didn’t jerk away, Kageyama moved closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller. Both of them were reminded of when Hinata had first lost his memory, waiting in the store together. “Don’t call me dumbass. You’re the one who ran away when I was trying to confess.”

Hinata gave a hiccupy laugh. “You ran away when you  _ confessed. _ ”

“That didn’t count. I told you, it was an accident. You just looked so-” he cut off, realizing what he was about to say. His face turned even more red.

“Looked so what, Kageyama?” Hinata turned around, peering up at him. Kageyama nearly whined. It was like Hinata  _ wanted  _ him to kiss the life out him. “Tobio-kun~”

Kageyama pulled away abruptly to lean against a nearby wall, trying to stay calm. This wasn’t fair. THis was harassment, he swore it was. Hinata laughed. “Aw, does Kageyama think I’m cute?”

“Fuck off.”

“Mean.” His tone was joking though. “And here I was thinking of accepting your confession.”

“...what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to write it, but I was running out of time, so you kind of got this mess. I swear next time will be a lot better (and maybe steamier)
> 
> Also I wanted to thank all the people who have left comments on here. It's really nice and my favorite thing about updating, so just a huge thank you. If you haven't commented, it's okay, I don't comment that often either. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

“If you’re not going to listen to me the first time, why should I repeat myself?” Hinata asked, crossing his arms as he pouted. He started to walk away, but Kageyama grabbed his arm, pushing him (gently) against a wall and caging him in. 

“Did you mean that?” Kageyama’s eyes were urgently searching his.

Hinata blushed again, mumbling,” If I did, are you going to kiss me again?’ The setter gave a tiny nod. “I-” his voice was barely audible, “I did.”

The dark haired boy cupped Hinata’s face in his hands, tilting it up. As he leaned down, HInata’s eyes slid closed while a shaky breath escaped him. Distantly, Kageyama remembered that this was only the second kiss for both of them. Their lips brushed against each other.

With an impatient sound, Hinata pressed their mouths together more firmly. It was a bit awkward and weird, but with the redhead’s hands warm on his chest, Kageyama had finally found something better than volleyball.

They broke apart, panting and faces furiously red. “Was that okay?” Kageyama asked, throat tight.

“It was good.” The shorter boy looked up at him, eyes sparkling the same way they did after a particularly amazing spike. “Kageyama, let’s go on a date!” he blurted out.

Kageyama blinked, surprised and nearly about to die with happiness. “Okay.” The answer had barely left him before HInata pulled him back down for another kiss.

A nearby car horn made them jump apart. Hinata’s mother had arrived at last. Unwillingly, Kageyama moved back, realizing just how close he’d gotten to the other first year. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Of course!” Hinata was beaming, his smile practically glowing in the deepening shadows. “I’m gonna text you later.” He walked to where his mom was waiting but sprinted back a moment later, jumping up to peck Kageyama on the lips one last time. The next second is ws like he’d vanished, he moved so quickly.

“Dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama muttered to himself. He covered his mouth with a hand, sinking down onto the grass. One thought was going through his head.

_ Holy shit, I kissed Hinata. _

~

Hinata struggled to keep calm and still with his heart still pounding and lips burning. His mom asked if something had happened to which he could only shake his head while biting his lips to keep from smiling too wide.

The entire drive home, he kept replaying it over and over in his mind and yet it felt like a dream.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Kageyama knew how he felt. He had  _ kissed  _ him. They were going to go on a date. They were going to play together at nationals, win together.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is too good.
> 
> Why is college so stressful???


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was bad.

It had all started with Hinata sleeping through his alarm for an entire _hour_ before Natsu had come in and demanded he turn it off already. Then their water heater had broke _of course_ so Hinata ended up having to take a very, very cold shower (at least it made sure he was fast) and that was not the best way to wake up, no matter what science said.

 _“C’mon,_ stay flat,” the short boy whined, running a comb through his hair. It resolutely sprung back up, defying all attempts to get it to behave. He wanted to scream. Giving up, he turned to his closet to figure out his outfit for the day.

Ten minutes later, the urge to scream had gotten stronger. How could he not have _any_ nice outfits that didn’t make him look even more like a kid than normal?

 **From Hinata:** Kenmaaaa heLp mE

 **From Kenma:** Why? I’m busy…

Hinata checked the time and his heart nearly exploded.

 **From Hinata:** I HAVE FIVE MIN BEFORE KAGS GETS HERE AND IM IN MY UNDERWEAR AND THEYRE NOT EVEN CUTE

The first year frantically began pulling on clothes at random and checking himself in the mirror before pulling them off again, praying something would magically work. Nothing did. The outfits would have sent him into fits of laughter if he hadn’t been in the middle of a mental meltdown.

 **From Kenma:** Is it cold out?

 **From Hinata:** Not really??? THat doesn’t help??

 **From Kenma:** Wear the big sweater with the volleyball and those really tight jeans 

It took a bit to find them in the mess Hinata had made and for a moment or two he was terrified they were dirty, but he found them stuffed in the back of his closet. Looking in the mirror, he knew he looked cute, but he wanted to look more than just _cute._ He wanted to make Kageyama stare at him.

 **From Hinata:** are you sure?

 **From Kenma:** trust me

There wasn’t time to debate if Kenma’s fashion advice was trustworthy or not, let alone put together a different outfit because at that moment the doorbell had rang. He looked at the time. Exactly 10 o’clock. Hinata let out a little shriek, clutching his phone tighter. He was going to die. How do people do this?

Hinata could hear his mother’s voice followed by Kageyama’s lower one. And then- “Hinata! Kageyama’s here!”

_Oh God, he should have gone to the bathroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in under an hour?? Why couldn't I do this on Sunday when I say I'm going to update this fic??
> 
> Anyways, pls appreciate Kenma knowing Hinata's wardrobe incredibly well (stalker kitty?)


	15. Chapter 15

Kageyama was struggling. He was doing his best to keep his face blank, but when he saw his reflection, he just looked constipated. Perfect for a date. Why was his face like this?

The source of his problems, you ask? Hinata freaking Shouyou looking too damn cute to be real. The grey sweater the spiker was wearing was too big and slipped down to reveal flashes of Hinata’s prominent collarbones and smooth skin that looked so  _ good.  _

“Bakageyama, are you listening to me?” the shorter snapped. He had his hands on his hips as he glared up at the setter. “Pay attention to me.”

_ Shit, I should say something, anything.  _ “You’re cute.”

They both explosively blushed at that, not daring to look each other in the eyes. Thank God Hinata’s mom had left the room. Hinata coughed, awkwardly pulling at the hem of his sweater (which made it reveal more of his shoulder. Kageyama was actually dying.) “Should we go then?”

Kageyama nodded, not trusting his voice. They pulled their shoes on, the setter keeping his eyes focused on his shoes and totally not taking the chance to look over Hinata. Yeah, totally not doing that. They ended up blushing again when their eyes met by accident. 

The cold air outside helped clear his head, but not by much. As they walked down the street, Kageyama couldn’t help but think that things were awkward between them now, when they had never been before. THen again they didn’t usually meet up for anything outside of volleyball, let alone for a  _ date.  _

“So what are we going to do, Kageyama?”

“Um,” was all Kageyama could say. He’s been so focused on just having managed to  _ get  _ a date with Hinata that he’d forgotten that they actually had to do stuff for it. What  did people usually do on dates? “A movie?”

HInata stared at him, unamused. “You didn’t think this through did you? You really are an idiot, eh, Kageyama?” he teased.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama growled, ears burning. “Do you want to go to a movie or not?”

“Of course! There’s actually one that just came out and it looks  _ so  _ cool…” and then Hinata was off, chattering on and on about the movie. It somehow managed to last until they reached the movie theater, something Kageyama was grateful for. All he could think to talk about was volleyball.

Lucky for them, the two had arrived just in time for a showing. Hinata was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement, so much so that Kageyama was scared he’d spill the popcorn they’d bought. 

The setter couldn’t concentrate on the movie at all. It was some sort of sci-fi action thriller that made no sense to Kageyama, but Hinata was enthralled with it. Halfway through, the setter became aware of a couple a few rows in front of them making out rather intensely. 

Did Hinata want to do that/ The orange haired boy was too focused on the screen, so Kageyama had his doubts. But, really, how did this differ from hanging out like normal friends?

Kageyama’s gaze drifted down between them to notice Hinat’s arm on the arm rest, his hand open with the palm up. It was an invitation to hold it if Kageyama had ever seen one. (Which he hadn’t but shh)

So he did just that.

Hinata didn’t look away from the movie, but his smile widened when he squeezed Kageyama’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all: I changed Hinata's outfit so he's wearing pants, bc i forgot that this is supposed to be taking place in the middle of winter, whoops
> 
> Second: I want to say sorry for not updating this before November. I was participating in the Nanowrimo challenge, so I didn't update anything, and I meant to finish this chapter before it started. But now I'm back and it's fun to write these volleyball idiots again.


	16. Chapter 16

The credits rolled and Kageyama was relieved to be free of the confusing story. Until Hinata stood up and his hand slid out of Kageyama’s. He tried to hid his disappointment as Hinata stretched, the sweater raising up to show the tiniest glimpse of soft skin, before turning and beaming at the setter. “Wasn’t that _amazing?”_

“Hmm? Oh, sure.” He chided himself for getting distracted so easily while picking up the empty popcorn bag. As he straightened up, his eyes fell on the couple that had been kissing through the movie. For a moment, the raven-haired boy was _sure_ that it was—but, no. It couldn’t be those two. That wouldn’t make sense. “What do you want to do next?”

“Food! I’m starving.”

“You ate most of the popcorn though.” They walked into the lobby, blinking at the brighter lights, and getting rid of their garbage. For as much as you eat, you should be taller.” He ruffled Hinata’s hair, smiling when the shorter swatted at his hand. “Anywhere specific you want to eat?”

When Hinata didn’t immediately respond, he looked down at the spiker, surprised to see the other staring at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Ah, nothing! Nothing at all!” Hinata’s voice got louder as he spoke, a sure sign he was lying. The back of his neck and ears were both bright red as he quickly walked towards the exit. “Let’s get some meat buns!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and trailed after. “Pick something else, dumbass. We always get those.”

The short boy turned back to look at him, cheeks still a bit flushed. “Aw, do you want to get something _special,_ Kageyama-kun?”

“Of course, I do, dumbass.” Kageyama bumped Hinata’s shoulder even as his cheeks grew warm. “It’s a date after all.”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t ignore me!”

The two first years spun around at the loud cry. Coming out of the theater was none other than Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime themselves. Hinata instinctively tucked himself behind Kageyama, hands clinging to his jacket. It would have been cute if the setter’s mind hadn’t been too busy trying to figure out what was happening.

There hadn’t been too many people in there with them, and of those, there’s only been two groups of two. Kageyama and Hinata, and the couple that’d been making out…

What the fuck.

“Tobio-chan! Shrimp-chan!” Oikawa chirped, practically skipping over to them. “Imagine seeing you here.” The older setter smiled at them sweetly, but his eyes were meticulously picking them apart. Kageyama felt tense.

Iwaizumi scowled at him. “Don’t be rude, Shittykawa.” A small, kind smile appeared at he looked at the younger teens. “Hey. Congratulations on making it to nationals.”

“Thanks, sempai,” Kageyama responded, ignoring Oikawa. Hinata was edging out from behind the taller now. There were a few moments of awkward silence as they stood there while everyone tried to decide what they should do now.

“Hey! I have an idea.” Oikawa blurted out, eyes suddenly shining in a way Kageyama didn’t trust. “Let’s go to a café together. Like a double date!”


	17. Chapter 17

“Isn’t this nice and cozy?” Oikawa said, after they’d settled into a booth. Hinata sat opposite of him, still unsure about hanging around the two intimidating third years as he sipped his hot chocolate.

When the brunet setter smiled charmingly at him, Hinata felt his face grow warmer, his gaze immediately turning to the frosted window. He missed the way Oikawa pouted, but the brush of Kageyama’s hand against the back of his fingers was unmistakable. The redness of his face increased noticeably as Hinata intertwined their fingers.

Oikawa opened his mouth, no doubt to make some obnoxious remark about the two, but stopped at Iwaizumi’s harsh elbow poke to his ribs. As he pouted at his friend, the ace asked, “I heard you went to the National Youth training camp, Kageyama-kun. What was that like?”

“It was pretty cool, I guess. There were a lot of really strong players there.” He took a sip of his blueberry smoothie. “Tokyo’s really confusing though. I kept getting lost.”

“Shrimpy-chan didn’t go with you?” Oikawa tilted his head, tapping a finger on his chin like he was thinking. “Oh, wait. He was sneaking into Shiratorizawa’s little camp to be the ball boy, wasn’t he?”

Iwaizumi scowled, ready to scold the captain again, but Hinata spoke first. “I learned loads though. Especially from Ushishima-sempai.”

Oikawa paused, considering the first-years sitting across from him. “You two better kick butt at nationals, or else I’ll never forgive you fro beating me, Tobio-chan.” He beamed cheerily at the raven-haired boy though his words held a threatening chill. “You’re lucky. You’ll get to play together for years. Who knows? Maybe you’ll even go to the same university and get to keep playing there. Unless one of you decides to quite before then, of course.”

Although his eyes remained fixed on his fancy coffee drink, Hinata could sense they’d begun to tear up as his voice grew bitter. Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened as he shifted uncomfortably next to him. “Just because I’m not planning on playing in college doesn’t mean they’ll do the same. Stop being negative, Shittykawa.”

“Don’t swear in front of the kids,” Oikawa sniffed. “You’re being a bad influence.”

“You’re the bad influence,” the spiky-haired teen fired back. His phone buzzed and he checked it, frowning at whatever he read. “We have to go.” Iwaizumi stood up, tugging a reluctant Oikawa along with him. “Sorry to go so soon. Good luck at nationals. I know you’ll do well.” He gave them a warm smile before the two left the café, Oikawa whining about not wanting to leave.

“That was interesting,” Hinata said, watching the pair walking down the street. They were holding hands. “Hey do you think they’re dating?”

“They were making out in the movie theater, so probably.” Kageyama still couldn’t fully wrap his head around that. “You didn’t notice?”

Hinata shrugged. “I was paying attention to the movie. Weren’t you?”

The setter blinked. “O-of course. It was good.”

“Wasn’t it?” Hinata beamed. “I really hope they make a sequel. Maybe we can go and see that one too when it comes out. Though it might not be for at least a year.”

_ “You’ll get to lay together for years,”  _ Oikawa’s voice whispered in Kageyama’s head.  _ “Unless one of you decides to quit.” _

Volleyball had been what brought he and Hinata together, and there wasn’t a single doubt in the setter’s mind that without it, there was no way they could stay together. He couldn’t have one without the other. He could never let Hinata quit playing.

The other had already promised they’d stand together on the world stage, but what if they weren’t strong enough to get there? What if Hinata wanted to do other things, something he could more easily succeed in?

While Hinata babbled on about the movie next to him, Kageyama silently swore to himself that he would never let Hinata even think about quitting, that he would carry the both of them to the top by himself if he had to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an SOS text from Watari btw lol. Yahaba and Kyoutani were about to kill each other.
> 
> Kageyama needs to chill
> 
> See you guys next week! (maybe)


	18. Chapter 18

After they left the café, the couple wandered around, going into whatever shop interested them. Kageyama noticed when Hinata began to grow tired and gently began to guide them back home. As they walked up to Hinata’s front door, Kageyama hesitated, unsure of what he was meant to do now. Should he just leave, or was he supposed to kiss Hinata? What did Hinata _want_ him to do?

He looked at the short redhead as if the answer would be written across his forehead. It wasn’t, but Hinata met his gaze with a sparkling smile. “Wanna come in for a bit? My mom and sister are gonna be gone for a while and I don’t wanna be alone.”

“What? Scared of being by yourself?” Kageyama teased.

“No, Bakageyama,” Hinata pouted as he unlocked the door. “Don’t be so mean. I just wanna spend more time with you.”

Kageyama blushed, falling silent as he toed off his shoes. Hinata smiled at the other’s embarrassment, taking the setter’s hand and pulling him to the living room. “Let’s watch a movie.

“Another movie?” Kageyama wasn’t really in the mood to sit through another confusing action mess. He liked the boy a lot, but he had his limits. “Really?”

Hinata tilted his head to the side, another pout already in place. “You don’t want to?”

“I-I just wanted to make sure it’s what you wanted to do.” Kageyama had to look away for fear of his heart stopping completely.

“You can pick which one this time. I’m gonna make some popcorn.” The redhead skipped out of the room.

The tall setter sighed, raising a hand to rest over his heart to ensure it was still beating. When he heard Hinata coming back, he grabbed a random movie and put it in.

“What’dya pick?” The older boy asked, setting down the bowl. Kageyama held up the case, only now realizing it was in fact, a horror movie. Hinata grimaced slightly. “Oh. Tadashi lent me that. I hadn’t gotten around to watching it yet.”

“Do you want to watch something else?” Kageyama asked, moving to take out the disc.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’ll be better if I watch it was someone.” Hinata looked down at his fingers when he spoke, a sure sign he was nervous. “Just don’t get too scared, ‘kay, Kageyama?”

Kageyama scoffed, sitting on the couch. “You’re the one who’s scared, dumbass.”

The shorter ignored him and sat down towards the other end of the couch, holding the bowl of popcorn in his lap and just out of Kageyama’s reach. This movie was better than the one form earlier, but still not particularly interesting in Kageyama’s opinion. What _did_ interest him was the way Hinata was shifting his way across the couch until the middle blocker was pressed up against the taller. The popcorn had been abandoned in favor of clinging to Kageyama’s arm. The raven-haired boy could _feel_ Hinata shaking.

In a burst of braver, Kageyama removed his arm from Hinata’s grip and wrapped it around Hinata, his palm resting on the smaller’s ribs. He didn’t dare look at the other, didn’t dare breathe, until Hinata moved a little closer and rested his head on the setter’s chest.

They stayed like that for a little longer, with Hinata flinching at every jump scare. Kageyama was too focused on every little sensation the other caused him to even remember there was a movie playing. When Hinata hid his face in Kageyama’s neck, warm breath puffing over his skin, the setter couldn’t resist, guiding Hinata’s face up so their lips met.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More interesting (and sorta smutty) stuff will happen next chapter!! These chapters are only half as long as the chapters I write for other fics and it's kinda hard for me to get everything into one here, but I also tend to fall behind if it's longer. 
> 
> Updates should be a lot quicker now tho until this fic ends, so pls stick with me!


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise when Kageyama grabbed his face before fluttering closed at the insistent press of the setter’s lips against his. Kageyama’s hand slide from Hinata’s cheeks to tangle in his fluffy hair. The redhead hummed, tilting his head to get a more comfortable angle. When that didn’t work, Hinata swung a leg over Kageyama’s lap so they were facing each other and more level. His arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck as he pressed harder into the kiss.

Using his grip in Hinata’s hair, the taller gently pulled Hinata’s head back. He mouthed his way along Hinata’s jawline and down his neck. Hinata was panting lightly and when Kageyama sucked at a particular spot, he let out a soft mewl. The two boys froze, staring at each other and blushing up to their ears.

Kageyama rushed forward to continue kissing the life out of the smaller. One arm wrapped around Hinata’ waist, holding him close. Feeling unusually confident, the setter slid his tongue along the seam of Hinata’s lips, exploring deeper when Hinata parted them. It became harder and harder for them to breathe; the sensations created as their tongues slid together drove all other thoughts from their heads.

Eventually, they broke apart, gasping hard. Hinata pressed their foreheads together, eyes still closed as they caught their breath again. “Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, “we’re supposed to watch the movie.”

“You want to stop then?”

“Nope.” Hinata leaned back and beamed. His cheeks and ears were still tinted red, but, as usual, he wasn’t letting his own embarrassment stop him. “But Yamaguchi’s gonna be disappointed that I missed the ending.”

Kageyama looked over the middle blocker’s shoulder. “There’s still some left. We could watch the end. What?”

Hinata had that smug smile he always wore when Kageyama didn’t understand something. It turned into something more mischievous wen the shorter leaned into his space, brushing a lock of hair out of Kageyama’s face. “We didn’t get to see the ending, Kageyama.” He added a wink that sent a wave of heat to the setter’s cheeks.

The next kiss was sweet and short, barely more than a peck, before Hinata began nibbling down the setter’s neck. Kageyama groaned, head falling back against the couch. His hands rested lightly on Hinata’s hips and he distantly noted how small and delicate the smaller felt. But then Hinata sucked at a spot just below his ear and all thoughts went flying out of his head. He dragged Hinata closer to him, moving on hand up under his shirt to rest his palm on the small of Hinata’s back.

A car door shut loudly just outside, startling the both of them and nearly causing Hinata to fall off Kageyama’s lap. The redhead jerked to look in the direction the sound had come before he stood up, reaching for the controller to pause the movie. Just as he did, the door opened and a woman’s voice called, “Shouyou? Are you home?”

“Yeah!” Hinata called back. He was putting the DVD away now. “Kageyama’s here too.”

“Oh?” Hinata’s mother stood in the doorway of the living room.

Kageyama stood up, unsteady on his feet, and silently pleading that his face wouldn’t give him away. “I should really be going home now. Thank you for having me.”

“It’s a bit late now, don’t you think?” Hinata’s mom smiled at him sweetly and he felt guilty for what’d he’d been doing. “Why don’t you call them and stay here tonight? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kageyama found himself in a familiar situation: in Hinata’s room and facing spending the night next to his crush who was well aware of Kageyama’s feelings for him. Yet the circumstances were completely different. Instead of fearing for Hinata’s memory and volleyball future, his nerves were tingling with excitement at what new things he and Hinata could do.

Hinata entered the room just as the setter was starting to settle down on the guest futon wearing bright blue pajamas patterned with yellow ducks, which did _not_ make Kageyama want to squish the life out of him. “Kageyama-kun,” he began, voice drowsy, “are you sure you want to sleep there? Wouldn’t the bed be more comfortable?”

The taller teen stared at him as he crossed the room and crawled into bed. “Uh, isn’t that kind of… inappropriate? Wouldn’t your mom think it’s weird?”

“Nah,” the redhead answered, followed by a yawn. “Whenever I had a friend over, I used to always make them sleep on the bed with me.” Hinata patted the space beside him. “C’mon, Kageyama. Or are you too shy?”

With a huff, Kageyama got to his feet, making to get on the bed. “Wait.” He paused, worried he’d somehow done something wrong. “Get the light.”

“And die trying to cross your room in the dark?”

“Use your phone.” Kageyama glared at him, but picked up his phone nonetheless, prompting Hinata to giggle. “Thank you, Yama-Yama.”

“Yeah, yeah. Dumbass.” The light was turned off and Kageyama made it back to the bed safely. “Could you scoot over a bit? I’m right on the edge.”

Hinata wiggled away from him an inch, but he was still near enough for Kageyama to feel the warmth pouring off him. “Not really. I don’t have that much room either.”

The setter flipped onto his sides, squinting at the shadowy lump that was Hinata. Behind him, he could see plenty of room for Hinata to occupy. “Liar. There’s room for a whole other one of you. Now move over.”

“Oh? Is that what you’re into, Tobio?” Hinata laughed. He moved closer again so that his body was brushing Kageyama’s. “There really isn’t any room, Kageyama. It’s even getting smaller. We’ll just have to cuddle.”

Kageyama chuckled when he caught onto what Hinata was doing. “I guess we will.” He laid an arm over Hinata’s waist and tucked Hinata’s head beneath his chin. “Since we’re running out of room.”

They continued to lay there in silence, wide awake. Kageyama let his fingers slip under Hinata’s shirt, gently smoothing over the skin in what he hoped was a soothing way. He froze when the shorter moved, shifting to lay more firmly against the setter, their legs entangling. “Don’ stop,” he mumbled.

Smiling, he kept rubbing Hinata’s back, long after the other first year had fallen asleep. Listening to Hinata’s slow breathing, Kageyama drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so there's probably going to be two more chapters (maybe three). The last one will have smut, but it's more of a bonus chapter, so if you're not into that, it's cool. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far~


	21. Chapter 21

“Kageyama!” An orange blur weaved through the crowed hallway, screeching at the top of his lungs, until he collided with the tall setter, almost causing him to drop his milk. “Guess what?” Hinata asked, practically vibrating in his excitement.

The taller frowned down at him, dimly aware of the stares they were attracting. “Why weren’t you at practice this morning?”

The shining smile turned to an annoyed pout in an instant. “I was at a doctor’s appointment. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“They finally found a cure for you stupid?”

Hinata stared at him, shocked, before bursting into laughter. “Did you just make a _joke?”_ He yelped when the other teen grabbed his head and squeezed. “Alright, alright!” He pouted as he rubbed his sore head after Kageyama had let go.

“What did you want to tell me?”

The middle blocker brightened. “Oh, yeah! I can start playing again! I have to take it slow and be careful about hitting my head, but I can play. You’ll send me lots of tosses later, right?”

Kageyama could practically see Hinata’s tail wagging eagerly. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, looking away. “Just be sure you’re going to hit them. I won’t toss to you if you suck.”

“Mean.”

~

The clubroom was noisy by the time the first-year setter arrived. The whole team was in high spirits now that their ray of sunshine would be back on the court. Even Tsukishima wasn’t making his usual amount of snide remarks.

Sugawara fussed over the ginger first-year during warm-ups, making sure he wasn’t pushing himself. He insisted on helping Hinata stretch as well, which had Kageyama glaring across the gym. It wasn’t until Ukai gathered them for a brief meeting that Hinata could escape the third-year’s mothering hold.

Hinata could barely pay attention as the couch outlined the plan for that day’s practice. It was too exciting to be back on the court, knowing he was about to finally play. Unfortunately, they began by practicing receives. The time he’d spent away from the court had set back the progress he’d made and after nearly getting his in the head, he was forced to sit out. “Just to be safe,” Takeda-sensei said with his usual smile.

When it came time for spiking, Hinata was on his feet and getting into place before Ukai even finished speaking. It earned a couple of chuckles from the older students and something sarcastic from a certain salty blond, but Hinata couldn’t care less. He’d waited weeks to hit another one of Kageyama’s tosses and he wasn’t willing to wait any longer.

He tossed the ball up for Kageyama and started running. It felt so _right_ when he jumped, the net falling away below his view. His right arm moved forward almost on its own and at the very peak, his hand connected solidly with the ball, slamming it down onto the opposite side of the court.

Hinata barely remembered landing before he was flinging himself onto his boyfriend, screeching about how amazing the toss was at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some drama next chapter~ Lol


	22. Chapter 22

The thought that maybe he shouldn’t, never entered Hinata’s head as he pressed his lips to Kageyama’s. The dead silence of the gym around them had them pulling apart after a few seconds. The team was staring at the couple with varying expressions, but shock seemed to the be the dominant expression.

Sugawara was beaming while Daichi looked both annoyed and proud. Yachi and Asahi were both somewhat teary-eyed and had their hands clasped in front of them like they had seen something touching. Tsukishima had his usual look of disgust, but from the way he glanced over to see Yamaguchi’s delighted expression, Hinata knew it wasn’t because they were both guys. Tanaka and Nishinoya began shouting after a few seconds, running over to congratulate the pair like a couple of proud fathers, effectively preventing Hinata from seeing the other’s reactions.

“I always knew you two were destined for each other,” Tanaka said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“Yesterday you were trying to find a girl to set Hinata up with,” Ennoshita deadpanned from behind him. Ignoring Tanaka’s dejected cry of ‘Chikara!’ the future captain smiled at the two first years. “I’m glad that you two are happy to be together and playing, but please keep it on the down low during practice.”

“Or anywhere I can see,” the tall blond added. “It’s bad enough having to see you get excited over volleyball. Don’t need to see you getting excited about each other.”

“You guys are really cute together!” Yamaguchi said, peeking around his friend. “Tsukishima scoffed. “Oh, shut up, Tsukki.”

The look on the middle blocker’s face had Hinata doubled over with laughter. He barely felt it when Tsukishima made a grab for him, telling him to shut up. When he recovered, Daichi and Ennoshita were both shouting at Nishinoya as he clung to Asahi, passionately making out with the ace while the third year was torn between his fear of Daichi and enjoying the kiss.

It took several minutes, a lot of shouting from Ukai, and a couple ground rules about inter-team relationships and PDA before the team could resume practice. Hinata had been worried that having their relationship out in the open would cause Kageyama to tense up and close himself off again. In reality, he was more relaxed than Hinata had ever seen him. He was able to work with their teammates and adapt to them better. Tosses connected perfectly and even Noya was struggling to receive the spikes well. Encouraged by the change, everyone began to try harder and played better.

In short, Hinata couldn’t have been happier to be wrong.

Everyone was exhausted in the end, but satisfied. They continued to chatter happily about tactics and technique as they walked to the store to get meat buns.

Hinata lagged behind the group with Kageyama, lacing their fingers together under the cover of darkness.

You think we’ll win at Nationals?” he asked.

Determined blue eyes met hopeful brown ones. “Of course. And we’ll win next year and the year after that. We'll keep playing until everyone knows we’re the best.”

“And that we’re best together,” Hinata stated with a firm squeeze of his hand.

“Exactly.” Kageyama let their hands fall apart and suddenly dashed forward. “Race you to the store!”

“That’s cheating, dumbass! Come back here! Bakageyama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this took so long to be updated. I've been doing the Klance Postivity Month challenge, so I had little time to write during the past month. 
> 
> This story is essentially finished right now (except for a few grammar and spelling corrections). The next chapter will take place in their third year and literally just be smut, so read if you want, don't read if you don't want. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up getting really long so I split it into two chapters. It's still really long though. I'll have the actual last chapter up as soon as I can!

“Happy Birthday, Tobio!” Hinata shouted, tackling his tall boyfriend as soon as he entered the house. While much had changed over the two years that they’d been dating, Hinata’s endless energy had remained the same. (Though he did learn to channel it into more useful things, like studying and flirting with Kageyama.) “How’s it feel to finally be eighteen?”

The setter shrugged, kicking off his shoes. “No different than yesterday.”

“What? Don’t be stupid.” Hinata pouted. “Yesterday, you were breaking the law, kissing an adult like me. Today, you’re no longer a criminal.”

“Dumbass, wouldn’t you be the criminal? Besides, we’re only a few months apart. It doesn’t matter.”

The ace of Karasuno smirked, moving closer so their faces were inches from each other. “Then how ‘bout this? We’re both adults now, so we can do _adult_ things,” he purred.

Kageyama shivered. It was impossible to believe that the tiny, loud, terrified kid he’d had a crush on had become this tall(er), lean muscled man with that ~~sexy~~ stupid undercut. Sure, he’d matured as well and the number of love letters and confessions had increased to nearly Oikawa levels, but Hinata knew how to _use_ it. “Um, ye-yeah. Adult things.”

“Like taxes!” Hinata said brightly, backing up. He stood up and grabbed the overnight bag the setter had dropped. “Did you talk to your parents yet?”

Grateful for the change of subject, though it sent his brain reeling, Kageyama got up and followed him up to his bedroom. “Uh, yeah, they called this morning to wish me a happy birthday.”

“It kinda sucks that they couldn’t be here for the actual day.”

The taller shrugged. “We celebrated before they left and it’s not like they wanted to go. I probably would’ve ended up spending the day with you anyway.” Hinata hummed. “Where’s your mom and Natsu?”

“My grandmother’s. I was supposed to go with, but I couldn’t leave my precious Tobio alone on his special day.”

“Gross.”

Hinata giggled, wrapping his arms loosely around Kageyama’s neck. “You think I’m gross?” he asked as he pulled the setter down. “Really?” he teased as their lips brushed together. The kiss was familiar and simple, a long greeting that stayed calm and innocent. Until Hinata pressed his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth, tilting his head to deepen it.

Kageyama brought a hand up to run through Hinata’s soft locks, toying with the bristly part of the undercut. The feeling made Hinata giggle, breaking the kiss. “I thought we were going to do something special today?”

“This isn’t special.”

“Yes, but we still do it every day.” Kageyama started to lean back in. “I mean if you want to…”

“Nah, you’re right. Gotta make it special.” Hinata pulled away, leading Kageyama down to the kitchen by his hand. “I made you a cake. Well, I made a cake with my mom’s very close supervision, but I decorated it myself and I think it turned out really good.”

He carefully pulled out the cake from the fridge, pulling off the cover to reveal a round, blue cake with black lines to make it look like a volleyball. Orange writing shakily spelled out “Happy Birthday, Tobio!” Kageyama stared at the cake, noting the uneven bits of the icing where Hinata had made a mistake and tried to cover it and the blueberries that the lined the base and the edge of the cake. He couldn’t remember anyone outside of his family putting this much effort into something for him. Sure, he’d been given gifts and sweets from others, but no one had _made_ him something. “Thank you. So much.”

“Aw, are you gonna cry now?”

“Shut up.” He lightly punched Hinata’s shoulder. “You have to make me a cake every year now.”

Hinata laughed. “Try it first and then you can decide if you want me to do this again. Also, you better step up when _my_ birthday rolls around.”

“You saying you didn’t like your present?”

The redhead flushed, images of warm summer sunshine and Kageyama’s mouth wandering over his skin flashing through his head. “Shut up.” He pulled out a knife and carefully began slicing the cake into pieces, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. “Get a couple plates.” Kageyama walked to the cabinet, long since having learned his way around Hinata’s house. “Which piece do you want?”

Kageyama shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” They were all relatively the same size and it wasn’t like having a slice with a certain bit of frosting on it made a difference to the taste. Carefully, Hinata placed a piece on his plate before putting one on his own. The inside of the cake was layered, chocolate on the bottom with vanilla on top, sandwiched together with a layer of frosting in the middle. “You really went all out, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t sure which flavor you preferred and I didn’t want to ask ‘cause it would give it away,” Hinata mumbled, rolling a stray blueberry around his plate. “Are you gonna try it or not?”

“Are you waiting to see how I react before trying it yourself in case it’s gross?”

“…No.”

The setter chuckled, bringing a bite of to his mouth. It didn’t smell or look weird, and if his mom helped, it probably wouldn’t kill him. Kageyama ate it, savoring the sweetness of the frosting and the cake mixed together with just a hint of blueberry. “It’s good.”

“Really?” Hinata immediately went for his own slice, brightening at the taste. “Wow, it really is.”

Kageyama laughed, flicking his forehead. “Don’t be so surprised. Honestly.”

They stood there, eating their cake and giggling at each other for a few minutes. Once the first slices were gone, Hinata turned back to the cake, debating another piece when Kageyama came up behind him. He slid a finger through the frosting on the side, bringing it up to swipe a blue stripe across Hinata’s cheek. Aghast, Hinata quickly retaliated, smearing some on the tip of the taller’s nose before his hand was captured.

“How rude of you,” Kageyama said, smirking. “And on my birthday, too.” He brought Hinata’s fingers up to his lips, licking the frosting from them. Hinata could only watch the pink appendage moving against his skin, removing all traces of blue from them. He could barely breathe as Kageyama stepped closer and gently licked the bit off his face as well. “I think you taste better than the cake though.”

The line set Hinata’s face on fire, along with the rest of him. “Shu-shut up! You-how can you just-“ His brain was struggling to keep up with what was happening. “Presents! We’re supposed to do presents now. Go to the living room.”

Kageyama was tempted to keep pressing, but let it go and went to the living room. He waited for a few minutes before Hinata came in with an armful of presents. None of them were large or even nicely wrapped, but there was more than he had been expecting. “Where’d they come from?”

“From the team, of course. And Suga-sempai dropped off some from the other senpais.” He set them on the coffee table before plopping down next to Kageyama. “Some of them waited until they can see you open them to give their gift, though. So, don’t be upset if someone didn’t get you something.”

“I didn’t really expect anyone to get me anything.” He reached for one of the smaller boxes. A check on the tag said it was from one of the first years that had gotten somewhat attached to the setter. He often wondered if this was how Oikawa had felt about him in middle school. Kageyama opened it and pulled out the small volleyball keychain. On the back of the charm, the word “Setter” was engraved.

“Hey, it looks like the one I got.” Hinata held up his keys, showing a matching volleyball with the word “ace” on the back. “It’s like a couple key chain.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Shut up, dumbass,” he said, but the soft smile on his face said he didn’t mean it. The rest of the presents were somewhat similar, volleyball themed and inexpensive. By the end, he had a small collection of volleyball shaped sweets, a pair of novelty earbuds, two different keychains, and a brand new set of knee pads from Daichi and Suga. But one thing was still missing. “There, um, wasn’t one from, you know…”

“From who?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side innocently.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “From you.”

“What? The cake wasn’t enough?” Kageyama started to backtrack, stuttering out that the cake was a great present, but then Hinata was cackling. “I’m kidding, dumbass. Your present’s upstairs.” A light blush started to cover the shorter’s cheeks. “Uh, it’ll take a few minutes to get it ready, so I’ll text you when you can up. Okay?”

Kageyama nodded, mind blanking on what it could possibly be. Hinata scurried away up the stairs, leaving the setter to ponder what present needed to be prepared first. A surprise visit from the graduated senpais? But there was almost no way they could sneak in without Kageyama noticing, and they would have wanted to be a part of the whole celebration thing. There hadn’t been anything odd about Hinata’s room when he’d been up there before, so it couldn’t be very big. Unless he had hidden it in a different room and was currently moving it. That made some sense, but he still had no idea what it was.

He jumped when his phone buzzed. “Come on up ;D” the text read.

Excited, he climbed the stairs and went directly to Hinata’s closed door. With a deep breath, Kageyama pushed it open, eyes searching the room for this mysterious present. What he found was Hinata, bare except for a pair of black shorts (and short ones at that) sitting on the bed. A blue ribbon was tied around his neck in a big bow.

“Happy Birthday, Tobio. Your present is me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me on IG as jacksonofabitch or on tumblr at jacksonofab1tch. I'd love to talk to you directly!


	24. Final

Kageyama was frozen, still as a statue and Hinata was sure he wasn’t breathing as the setter stared at him. The longer he went without a response, the more embarrassed the short teen became, shifting uncomfortably, and fighting the urge to cover himself. “C’mon, Bakageyama. Say something.”

“Um.”

 _He doesn’t like it._ The thought sunk into Hinata’s chest like a spike of ice and the pain nearly brought tears to his eyes. He turned away, sliding off the bed to put something on. “I-I can get you a proper present tomorrow. I just thought that maybe you would- you’d like to—”

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to a soft. A puff of warm breath brushed over his ear as a long-fingered hand slid up over his stomach, admiring the tone of the muscles there. “Shouyou.”

That was all it took for Hinata to burst into tears, turning to hide his face in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama patted his back awkwardly, not sure how the situation had gotten to this. “You asshole!” Hinata sobbed, banging his fists against the setter, though not nearly enough to hurt. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“It’s not my fault!” he shouted back. “You surprised me! And you looked really good, so it was a lot to take in!”

Hinata sniffled, putting a little space between them. “You thought I looked good?”

“You always look good,” the setter mumbled. “There was just… more this time.”

The redhead’s smile turned teasing. “You thought I was hot, didn’t you, Kageyama-kun?” He giggled when Kageyama turned red. Back to full sunshine mode, Hinata tugged the raven haired boy down into a kiss, slipping his tongue in just enough for Kageyama to really start enjoying before breaking it off. “Why don’t you show me how hot you think I am?”

Kageyama scooped Hinata into his arms, plopping him back on the bed before crawling on top. There, he paused, unsure of what to do next. Hinata chuckled, pulling him down into another kiss. He ran his fingers through Hinata’s unbelievably soft hair before moving them down where the ribbon was still tied around his neck. Carefully, he untied it, setting in a pile off the side. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Of course, Tobio. I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t.”

“But I don’t want to force you or anything…”

“You’re not.” Hinata kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hinata beamed. “Good. Now let’s get you out of these clothes.” He started to pull up Kageyama’s shirt but stopped when the setter grabbed his wrists. He looked up at Kageyama, confused. “Tobio?”

The taller teen hummed thoughtfully. “Since it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I be the one in charge?” He lifted Hinata’s hands away from him, pinning them over the ace’s head. The shiny blue ribbon caught his eye and in a flash of inspiration, he tied it around the thin wrists. “Is this okay?” The boy under him nodded vigorously. “Keep them up there, understand?”

“Or what?” Hinata asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You’ll punish me?”

“No.” Kageyama grinned widely, a terrifying and rare sight that Hinata still wasn’t used to. “I’ll do nothing to you. _Absolutely nothing.”_

Hinata gave an excited wiggle, biting his bottom lip. “I’ll keep them there.”

“Good boy.” Kageyama returned to his lips for a few more kisses, moving down to mouth along his jaw and to nibble along his neck. He took his time, drawing out as many sounds and breathy gasps as he could, visiting known sensitive spots and discovering new ones as he slowly made his way down Hinata’s body. By the time he reached his boyfriend’s navel, Hinata was a mess of heavy breathing and sweat glistened skin, biting down on his cheek to keep from begging Kageyama to hurry up.

His hands rested on Hinata’s bare thighs, squeezing the tensed muscle lightly. Hinata’s legs were a gift from God, both in ability and appearance. Kageyama couldn’t decide which he liked better, but he knew he loved those legs. Skipping over the area covered by the tiny black shorts, he pressed a kiss to the inner thigh of one leg before doing the same to the other. Sucking a light mark into the sensitive skin earned him a yelp while biting got him one of the prettiest sounds he’d ever heard.

Needless to say, by the time Kageyama was through, Hinata wouldn’t be able to change in the locker room for a while without great embarrassment.

“K-Kageyama, please,” came a weak plead. Hinata seemed to barely be holding on, his dick straining against the thin black fabric. There was a wet spot near the tip that seemed to be growing at decent pace. Kageyama wanted to see if he could actually make Hinata come without even touching it, but he did love his boyfriend a lot.

 _Another time,_ he decided. “Where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer.” Hinata perked up at the question, excited now that Kageyama was actually doing something other than just teasing. “There’s, uh, other things in there too.”

“It won’t kill you to say condom, Shouyou,” Tobio teased, pulling one out along with the half empty bottle of lube. He looked at it curiously, glancing up at the redhead, who flushed.

“What? I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing… and that it would…you know, feel good.”

“And did it? Did it feel good?”

“Well, I didn’t use all that for just one time.”

Kageyama chuckled, hooking his fingers into Hinata’s shorts. “You ready?”

“No.” The answer stunned him into stillness. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked, Tobio.”

The setter looked down at himself. He’d completely forgotten that he was in fact, still fully dressed. Quickly, he stripped off his shirt and pants. Kageyama hesitated before shedding his boxers, blushing when Hinata openly stared at his hard member. “Your turn,” he grumbled, pulling off the last of Hinata’s clothing in a single, quick movement.

“Aw, is Yamayama-kun getting embarrassed?”

“Shut up.” He ignored Hinata in favor of pouring a liberal amount of lube in one hand, coating his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand down to where Hinata was spreading his legs, rubbing a digit over the rosy pucker. Hinata tensed at the slight pressure, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to relax. “Let me know if it hurts or you want to stop.”

Hinata nodded, letting his eyes fall closed as Kageyama gently pressed a finger inside. The setter was mesmerized with how smoothly it went in, sliding it in and out with little difficulty. After a few minutes, he added a second one, curious how Hinata would react.

His expression barely changed except for a bit of tightening around his eyes and mouth that quickly smoothed away again. “How many times have you done this?” he asked, spreading his fingers a bit.

“Ah, um,” Hinata hummed, eyes blinking a few times before he could focus on Kageyama’s face. “A couple.” His hips rocked a bit to press against the fingers and drive them deeper. “I- I may have had to buy a second bottle?” The redhead gasped, back arching suddenly as a shout escaped his lips. “Fuck! There, Tobio! Fuck, right there!”

Surprised at the reaction, the setter immediately put more pressure on the point, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend falling apart before him. The third finger was a little harder to get in, but Hinata barely noticed, distracted by the spikes of pleasure. “Feeling good, Shouyou?” he asked, leaning over to look at his face more directly.

The boy whined, lifting his hands a bit. “Untie, please?” Kageyama grabbed one of the loose ends and pulled, causing the knot to fall apart. Hinata’s hands cupped the setter’s face, bringing him down in a messy kiss. “Kageyama. Tobio, please. Please do it.”

“You sure?” Hinata nodded. “Alright. Give me a second.” He grabbed the condom and ripped it open, fumbling a bit before putting it on. He rubbed more lube along his length, shuddering at the overdue stimulation. “Ready?”

“Yeah. C’mere.” The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, keeping him close as he slowly pressed inside. Hinata’s face crinkled in pain, and Kageyama paused until he had relaxed some. Bit by bit, he eventually found himself completely sheathed in Hinata’s tight warmth. “Fuck, Tobio,” the older whimpered. “You’re too big.”

“I’m perfectly normal sized,” he grumbled back. “You’re small.” He shifted, feeling how Hinata tensed around him. “Shit, it feels really good.”

“Glad someone’s enjoying himself.”

Kageyama chuckled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hinata’s mouth. “Want to stop then?”

“No.” Hinata took several deep breaths and forced himself to relax. “Try moving a little.”

The setter swallowed, unsure how much ‘a little’ meant. He did know that he wanted to move _a lot,_ but that would hurt Hinata, and he didn’t want that. Carefully, he slid his hips back part way and began to press in again at a different angle. It was hard to remember where the spot that would drive Hinata crazy was, between the difference between using his fingers and his dick and the almost mind-numbing pleasure he was experiencing.

He kept up the slow pace, watching as Hinata’s expression relaxed into at least a comfortable one, if not an ‘in the midst of sexual ecstasy’ one. As the redhead adjusted to the feeling more, Kageyama gradually sped up and deepened his thrusts, still searching for the right angle.

“Oh!” The gasp sounded as if the air had been punched from Hinata’s lungs, surprising them both. “Fuck, do that again.”

So Kageyama did. Again and again and again, until Hinata could barely think straight and all that came out of his mouth were garbled moans of Kageyama’s name. Knowing Hinata was getting close, the raven haired teen leaned down, messily pressing their lips together and interlacing their fingers on one hand.

“I love you, Shouyou,” he rasped out between pants. “Love you so much.”

Hinata whimpered, squeezing his hand as tightly as he could and returning the kiss. Thinking was near impossible and speaking coherently wasn’t an option, but somehow he knew Tobio got the message: _I love you too._

A hand wrapped around Hinata’s cock, surprising him into an orgasm that rocked through his body, clearing his mind completely. He clung to Kageyama as if something bad would happen if he let go. As he slowly came back to himself, he could feel his boyfriend still moving, somewhat desperately, before going completely still. Realizing what that meant sent a rush of warmth flooding through his stomach and against all odds, his dick gave a twitch of interest.

The little ace forced his eyes open, staring up at his stupidly pretty boyfriend memorizing every detail of his face. _All mine,_ he thought to himself, as Kageyama’s deep blue eyes opened to stare down at him. “You good?” he asked, voice rough.

Kageyama nodded, still a little too out of it to speak. He slid out slowly, the both of them wincing, before flopping onto his side. Both of them were too hot to think of cuddling, but Hinata reached over to hook their pinkies together, finding that even that small amount of contact was enough.

For now.

“Do I win?”

“Win what, dumbass?”

“The best birthday present giver.”

“Yes.” He turned his head to smirk at the glowing sunshine of his life. “Until your birthday comes around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took far too long to write. Thank you all for reading this until the end! This was my first multichapter Haikyuu! fic and I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out. 
> 
> Feel free to message me on IG @jacksonofabitch or on Tumblr @jacksonofab1tch. 
> 
> I love you all! Have a good day!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be at the end of the last chapter but I completely forgot about to add it between being sick and starting college. It's really short and fluffy so there ya are.

Later, after they had cleaned up and gotten into comfier clothes, they laid in bed, limbs tangled together and merely enjoying each other’s company. Kageyama lazily brushed his fingers up and down the base of Hinata’s spine. The redhead’s eyes were struggling to stay open, feeling so relaxed and safe and just at _home_ in Kageyama’s arms.

“Tobio,” he mumbled. “Remember when I lost my memory in our first year?”

“You scared the shit out of me.” The setter pressed his forehead against Hinata’s. “I was scared we were never going to play volleyball together again.”

“But we did.” Hinata sighed. “Can I ask you something about that night?” The setter hummed. “I think I kind of remember part of it and I was just wondering if maybe it really did happen.” The shorter took a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut. “D-did you tell me that you loved me?”

A faint blush colored Kageyama’s cheeks. “I tell you that every day. What does it matter?”

“It matters.”

Kageyama sighed, cupping Hinata’s face so he had to look directly at him. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years, and the first time I ever said it out loud was when you were bleeding in a damn convenience store with no idea who you were. And you, you dumbass, said it back.”

The redhead was quiet for several long seconds, and Tobio was terrified he’d over stepped some boundary, but instead, Hinata pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I loved you then too. Even if I didn’t remember. I meant what I said.”

“Good. Now go to sleep, dumbass,” the setter grumbled. He pressed Hinata into his chest, trying to cut off any more conversation.

“Tobio,” came a muffled voice. “You do know that dumbass isn’t a cute pet-name, right?”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“You shut up.”


End file.
